the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tournament
"History is written in Blood." The Tournament is not a Chapter in the traditional way of thinking. While they exist as an organization of Adepts, the Tournament do not work together against external foes, but instead turn their martial attentions on each other. They do this because the Tournament is a massive game of honor dueling, fought between Adept combatants, according to ancient laws laid down by the gods themselves. Facts: -The Tournament was founded by the old Gods of War, those Pagan Gods whose area of specialty is the business of fighting and warfare. The gods themselves set down the Ancient Laws of Combat and commanded all those who deemed themselves warriors to fight by these rules. -Those warriors who fight well and win will receive a prize, they will absorb much of the life energy of their defeated opponents. This energy prolongs their lives and grants them supernatural luck in combat. -Adepts who choose to join the Tournament must master various types of Weapons. Their very lives depend on it... -The Tournament is actually banned in most Adept Chapter, but it exists anyway. The Gods of War grant awesome power and grace to those who gain their favor by fighting and killing in the ancient Tournament. That kind of power simply cannot be ignored. -Members of the Tournament must swear to abide by the Ancient Laws of Combat. Those who break the Laws when in combat can expect to face the wrath of the gods. -The Tournament attracts all kinds of Adepts, although the Military Orders probably make up the biggest chunk of the Chapter's membership. The Order of Warriors are particularly enthusiastic about the Tournament. -Many of history's greatest figures were secret members of the Tournament. Attila the Hun, Julius Caesar, Charlemagne, Cesare Borgia... all of them leaders of armies, statesman, philosopher-warriors, and all of them acquired great power from fighting in the Tournament. -Fighting in the tournament isn't just about death, it's also about life. When you're facing death, you tend to consider the deeper questions about life. This is why experienced members of the Tournament tend to be so philosophical and wise. The Tournament produces men and women of true grit and experience, living embodiments of the ideal of the philosopher-warrior. -Successful members of the Chapter may have lived several lifetimes, making them experienced in various forms of combat and survival. This obviously makes them quite formidable. Ancient Laws Of Combat: # Duels are to be fought man-to-man. No other member of the Tournament or ally of either combatant may interfere. # Duels are to be fought to the Death. # Duels must involve Melee, although indirect means are permissible. # A Duel begins when a combatant challenges another. # Challenges must be accepted or the combatant loses any power they have built up from previous Duels. This Rule may be waived if the challengee is grievously wounded or incapacitated. # Only those who have sworn an Oath before the Gods of War can issue challenges. # The combatant who wins the Duel gains a portion of the defeated opponent's lifeforce, luck and some of their memories. Category:Chapter Category:Pagan Category:Weapons Category:War